peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern English
Modern English are a post-punk new wave band from Colchester, UK. They released thier first single in 1979 before signing to 4AD label (home also to Cocteau Twins, This Mortal Coil, Bauhaus) and releasing their debut album Mesh & Lace in 1981. The follow-up LP After the Snow (1982) featured their best known song "I Melt With You". Aside from their success on the indie scene in the UK, the group also enjoyed modest success in the USA. 4AD 'supergroup' This Mortal Coil recorded a cover version of the Modern English tracks "Sixteen Days" and "Gathering Dust". Read more on wikipedia Links to Peel Peel played their first pre-4AD single Drowning Man/Silent World in 1979 and continued to play their records at least until 1983. The group were invited for two sessions each showcasing new tracks from their first two albums to be released a few months later. The second session included an eight-and-a-half-minute-long track called "Being Peeled", which Peel described as having "a zany title". On 10 November 1980 he mentions in passing that he is wearing one of the band's badges. Sessions Two sessions. No commercial release known. 1. Recorded: 1980-11-11. First broadcast: 25 November 1980. Repeated: 02 March 1981 *Mesh and Lace / A Viable Commercial / Black Houses / Sixteen Days 2. Recorded: 1981-10-07. First broadcast: 13 October 1981. Repeated: 05 November 1981 *Someone's Calling / Face of Wood / Being Peeled Other Shows Played ;1979 *06 August 1979: Drowning Man (single) Limp *18 August 1979 (BFBS): Silent World (7" - (Drowning Man) Limp *20 August 1979: Drowning Man (7") Limp *28 August 1979: Silent World (7" b-side - Drowning Man) Limp *29 October 1979: Drowning Man (single) Limp ;1980 *01 July 1980: Swans On Glass (7") 4AD AD 6 *05 July 1980 (BFBS): Swans On Glass (7") 4AD AD 6 *07 July 1980: Swans On Glass (7") 4AD AD 6 *26 August 1980: Home (v/a 12" - Presage(s)) 4AD BAD 11 *03 September 1980: Home (v/a 12" - Presages) 4AD BAD 11 *27 September 1980 (BFBS): Home (v/a 12" - Presages) 4AD BAD 11 *10 November 1980: Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 *16 December 1980: Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 *20 December 1980 (BFBS): Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 ;1981 *05 January 1981: Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 *08 March 1981 (BFBS): Swans On Glass (7") 4AD AD 6 *21 April 1981: A Viable Commercial (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *23 April 1981 (BFBS): A Viable Commercial (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *26 April 1981 (BFBS): A Viable Commercial (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *26 April 1981 (BFBS): The Token Man (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *30 April 1981: The Token Man (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *21 May 1981: The Token Man (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *30 July 1981: Mesh & Lace (7" - Smiles And Laughter) 4AD AD 110 *02 August 1981 (BFBS): Smiles And Laughter (7") 4AD AD 110 *26 October 1981: Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 ;1982 *14 April 1982: Life In The Gladhouse (album - After The Snow) CAD 206 *26 April 1982: Tables Turning (LP - After The Snow) 4AD *02 June 1982: I Melt With You (album - After The Snow) 4AD *01 November 1982: Tables Turning (album - After The Snow) 4AD CAD 206 ;1983 *06 September 1983: Life in the Gladhouse (remix) (b/w Someone's Calling) 4AD BAD 309 *13 September 1983: I Melt With You (LP - After The Snow) *17 September 1983 (BFBS): Life In The Gladhouse (7" - Someone's Calling) 4AD BAD 309 *22 September 1983: Life In The Gladhouse (7" - Someone's Calling ) 4AD AD 309 (Please add any missing info) External links * Keeping It Peel artist page * wikipedia * Discogs * 2016 interview on cvltnation.com Category:Artists